Take My Picture
by tewkie
Summary: Eiri Yuki finds himself forced to do a rather uncomfortable photo-shoot.


**Title**: Take My Picture

**Paring**: Eiri/Shuichi

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Gay stuff

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine except the plot.

**Summary**: Eiri Yuki finds himself forced to do a rather uncomfortable photo-shoot.

* * *

**Take My Picture**

.

"What the fuck did you sign me up for, Mizuki?!" Eiri yelled. He was holding the phone in such a tight grip, he wasn't sure it would survive this conversation. "You're my _editor_, you have no right to–"

"It's a human rights campaign," Mizuki interrupted. The way she said it made it sound as if she was expecting Eiri to happily respond "_Oh, really? Well, why didn't you say so!_" or at least something along those lines. "Straight celebrities are going to have a photo-shoot with someone of the same gender to show their support to the LGBT community", she continued to explain.

"'Straight celebrities'?" Eiri would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact it wasn't a joke; she was really asking him to do this. "Mind explaining to me how living with and – more importantly – _fucking_ Shuichi makes me a 'straight celebrity', Mizuki?"

Eiri couldn't see Mizuki's face right now, but if he could he would see that she didn't even bat an eye. After years of being his editor Mizuki was already used to Eiri's witty retorts and vulgar language. Oh, how his fans would cry if they would ever see the articulate, mature and polite Eiri Yuki like this.

"Well, the public doesn't know about your relationship with Shindou-san, so that doesn't matter."

"I'm not doing it." This was the part where Eiri is supposed to hang up the phone, turn it off and throw it into the nearest active volcano. But he didn't, and he wasn't quite sure why.

"It's for gay rights. Human rights. It's for a good cause, Yuki-san."

Why was she talking to him as if she was explaining something to a child? Eiri knew perfectly well what kind of campaign it was, that was the sole reason why he refused to do it.

"I couldn't care less about their rights. What I do care about is my image. I'm not doing it."

"It's not just a question about whether you're for gay rights or not. The controversy and bravery of participating in this campaign will be good publicity for you as a writer and celebrity. Especially among your younger audience."

"Just out of curiously, what exactly do you expect me to do?"

For the love of God, Eiri, why would you ask such a thing?

"The pictures will be of two celebrities of the same sex posing together. It's just a simple photo-shoot, you don't have anything to worry about."

Eiri wasn't convinced yet and Mizuki knew that. She began explaining how after a long discussion with the publishers they had decided this would be profitable for all of them. Eiri would have listened if it wasn't for his mind being busy contemplating which one of his three cars would take him the fastest to her house so he could personally make her regret ever making this phone call.

"You want me to stand next to a man on a picture because you think that will improve sales?" The sarcasm in his voice was so heavy he himself could barely carry it.

"It's going to be a little more intimate than just standing next to each other. But, like I said, don't worry."

Now, Eiri _definitely_ wasn't convinced.

"Think about Shindou-san and–"

"So, why don't you ask _Shindou-san_ to pose for this fairy magazine instead?" The way he mockingly spat out Shuichi's name made it sound as if all of this was suddenly Shuichi's fault.

...And maybe – in a very, very far-fetched way – it was! It wouldn't surprise Eiri. Ever since the brat bulldozed his way into Eiri's life Eiri had been stalked so very intensely by bad luck. It was as if the little shit was followed by a permanent curse of misfortune that took a special liking to Eiri.

For a few seconds Mizuki didn't say anything. It was almost as if she, for the first time since this conversation started, actually _listened_ to Eiri and realized she had to accept there was no way–

"We already sent the press release."

Oh, never mind.

"The photo-shoot will be next month and you'll have an interview with–"

Not allowing Mizuki to torment him any longer, Eiri hung up the phone and threw it at the marine blue couch in front of him. Of course the little witch would make plans and appointments without his approval, because she knew she would never get the green light if she had consulted him first. And now, word was out there about Eiri doing a gay photo-shoot. It took a lot to admit, but Mizuki won this battle. At this point it would be better to just get it over and done with. His image would be destroyed beyond repair if he were to suddenly back out after (apparently) saying yes to this campaign.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. Fucking Mizuki. This had most likely been her idea. In his mind he could see her in her red dress and tiny horns hiding under that brown hair, suggesting this horrible idea to the publishers with a smile that was so evil it would arouse the Devil himself. At times Eiri wondered if she was getting paid to edit his books or to ruin his life.

Running his hand through his golden hair, the author let out a deep and hopeless sigh. He heard the door behind him slowly open and when he turned around he made it just in time to see a childish face with pink, messy hair look at him with innocent eyes.

The boy stayed like that for a moment, as if analysing the situation before making his move. Not that Eiri thought this kid had even a semi-developed ability to analyse even a blank sheet of paper, but he did look hesitant.

"Is something wrong, Yuki?" he finally said. Unlike most of the time, his voice was soft when he spoke. Probably because he knew he wasn't allowed in the study room, but also because even a blind man would see Eiri was on the verge of kicking the shit out of whoever crossed his path right now, and at the moment Shuichi was the only one within reach.

"No. Leave me alone," Eiri answered, trying to sound composed and calm but at the same time not.

Shuichi didn't move an inch. Eiri let out another sigh, but a more aggressive one this time. He might as well tell him, all of Japan would find out in a month anyway.

"That bitch Mizuki signed me up for a gay photo-shoot."

Shuichi widened his eyes and gasped. "You're gonna be in a porno?"

Eiri paused for a moment. He looked at Shuichi. Then he blinked.

"What? No, you monkey. It's for some campaign supporting gay rights."

"Oh my God, you're doing it, too?" Shuichi squealed. Suddenly, he seemed to think these 'good news' allowed him in Eiri's haven, because he casually strolled into the room with a big smile on his lips. "That's awesome!"

See? It's a curse.

"Don't tell me your insane manager is also forcing you to do it?"

"Forcing? No way! K's forcing Hiro and Fujisaki. I volunteered!"

"Of course you did…" Eiri mumbled to himself. "And you don't see this ruining your attempt to stand out as a professional and serious musician?"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "No. Why would it?"

Why was Eiri even remotely surprised Shuichi didn't get it? The little dump didn't have the mental capacity to see any consequences for anything. Everything from Shuichi's point of view was always pink and merry.

Eiri got a sudden feeling to strangle the optimism out of that kid.

"Never mind. Just get out of here. I have work to do."

Before Shuichi could protest – or try to comfort him or encourage him or whatever the heck Shuichi was about to do – Eiri walked over to him, pushed him out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Alright, I'm going to bed, Yuki," he heard Shuichi say to the door. "I just wanted to say I'm really excited for you. You might be scared to do it now, but I'm sure you know deep down this is the right thing to do… You should feel proud of yourself! Good night, Yuki!"

Eiri could puke all over his happy go lucky-attitude.

When the study room went back to being what it was supposed to be – dark, calm and Shuichi-free – he walked over to his desk and sat at his computer. He actually did have work to do, but there was no way he could get anything done now. Why was it that Eiri seemed to be the only one not seeing the appeal in being nationally ridiculed by posing half naked with another man?

.

That night Eiri didn't sleep.

Shuichi was snoring loudly, but that wasn't the reason Eiri wasn't getting any sleep.

The cars outside made it sound as if it was rush-hour traffic even though it was past midnight, but that wasn't the reason he wasn't getting any sleep either.

The clock on the wall was ticking loudly, Shuichi was clinging onto him, stuck to him like a leech, some idiot driver honked the horn of his unnecessary loud vehicle but _goddamnit_ that wasn't the reason he couldn't sleep!

What kept Eiri awake was the voice of evil, whispering the sadistic sentence: "_We already sent the press release_", mercilessly repeating it over and over again like a mantra.

His thought shifted between naively optimistic ideas to get out of this mess, and defeated acceptance knowing he really couldn't.

What would his family think? Mika, Tatsuha, Seguchi, even his father… What would they say when seeing posters all over Tokyo of Eiri cuddling another adult man?

And the public… How would they react? What would they think? It was no secret that Eiri Yuki was an attractive man. He wasn't attractive in a macho manly way, he was attractive in an artistic and elegant way. But what if the man he was supposed to pose with was macho manly-attractive? If that was the case then not only would Eiri be forever remembered as the one author that posed very gay-ish with another man, but he will also be remembered as the _girl_ in that picture.

Jesus Christ, Tatsuha is never going to let Eiri live this down. Seguchi is going to save every copy he can get his hands on. His father is going to have a heart attack (… actually, that might not be such a bad thing).

Eiri groaned hopelessly. Could this get any worse?

.

* * *

**A/N**: This is a very short story, but I decided to split it into two parts. I hope some of you enjoyed this piece and are curious about part 2! The story is rated M becasuse of the next chapter. Also, English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes!


End file.
